tales_of_valorfandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Chaos
The Age of Chaos is recognized by few, simply because it occurred long ago, in a time when writing wasn't a concept. Nothing from the era remains, save for a few lines in ancient, rat-gnawed tomes that reside in the most secret libraries of Tamaren. It began when the Aver, the forefathers, gave birth to the Kalon, and would later give birth to the Elves. In those ancient times, the Kalon were a chaotic race. Their wodden skin and green eyes speak naught of the demonic entities that roamed Tamaren after their birth. The Kalon, being bloodlings of Ether, were masters of deception and lies, and so they tricked Aurennu Aigatan, the oldest of the Aver and the first living being to step onto the land, into sharing the secrets of fire-wielding, a gift only bloodlings of Caiten posessed. When the treachery was discovered, Aurennu was exiled to the Far Lands to fend for himself, the Aver believing he willingly handed over the secret to the Kalon. The Kalon, having been infused with the blood of Ether, initially had no control over fire wizardry, but they, through unknown means, shaped the magic to their own understanding. Being confident in their basic skill over fire, their armies weaved great conflagrations over Tamaren, extinguishing life without a second thought. For a time, the Aver did nothing, watching the Kalon, thinking that perhaps they would see their own foolishness in wielding magic that was not theirs. Yet the Kalon did not stop, as a strange joy in destruction seemed to consume the entire race, even the younglings. When the firestorms reached Quathon, the first city the Aver lived in, did the Aver retaliate. They targeted the forests of Milainell, hoping that attacking the homeland of the Kalon would draw them away, but oh, were they wrong. It only infuriated them more, that the Aver would seek to destroy what was sacred to another god, something more ancient than the Aver themselves. They laid siege to Quathon, and devastation rained upon the city for twelve days. Its houses burned, its crystal statues shattered under the heat, and the Aver, in a moment of desperation, converged and as one cast a spell. When Caiten gave Tamaren a sun, he infused it, as the other gods did with their own gifts, with his own spark of life. When the Aver cast the spell that would later be known as the Summoning, they made that spark grow into a fire, and that fire grew into an inferno. And with the blood that was spilled during the siege of Quathon, the sun was given something that would bring the inferno to life. That inferno later became known as the first dragon to ever glide over Tamaren. It was a beast barely perceivable under the distortion of the air, a monstrous form of wings, teeth, and bone, breathing sulfur and magma, an inferno whose wingspan was as wide as half of Tamaren itself. It rained destruction on the Kalon, forcing them to retreat back into the forests of Milainell, back into the mist-enshrouded swamps, their fear making them forget their wish for war. The dragon, seeing that its mission was complete, did not return to the sun. It instead dove through the crust of Tamaren, down through the mantle and into the core of the world, where it slumbers even now.